


心上罂粟

by AzoraVirgil



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzoraVirgil/pseuds/AzoraVirgil
Summary: /ABO+🔞/蓝莓浆果A翰x 白罂粟花O深/三观不正+OOC+全是私设/本质是篇爽文
Relationships: 李汶翰/李振宁
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

李汶翰又很久没有李振宁的消息了，他留下的电话也变得像是一场泡沫，在阳光来临时虚幻得仿佛是一场绮丽的梦，他只是在梦中见过李振宁，又在现实中苦苦追寻蛛丝马迹，像是千百年前那个寻找洛神的傻子。

当他们又一次行动时，李汶翰在抓捕对象中看到了熟悉的身影，是那天跟李振宁走在一起的老人。

李汶翰在审讯室里和犯人们死磕了一整晚，本想从老人嘴里抠出李振宁的近况，不曾想一出门就看见自己还在担心的人。李振宁居然十分坦然地走入警局，当李汶翰不经意间走过问询室看到里面坐着的人时，他感觉自己额间的太阳穴青筋都要爆炸了。

“嗯，他是我的房东，平常待人和善，我的工作经常日夜颠倒，他总会多做一份饭叫我一起吃，真的是个很好的人，请问他怎么了嘛？”

李振宁坐在问询室里，对面的警察拿着老人的照片向他询问情况，他知道这不可避免，能说的都说了。面上是恰到好处的紧张，是一个兢兢业业小市民被警察突然传讯的紧张，而不像一个人做了坏事之后被传讯的慌张。

李汶翰眼睛眨也不眨地盯着被问询的李振宁，他从同事口中得知李振宁已经接受毒检，结果显示他并没有碰过毒品，这是好事，李振宁应该很快就会被放出去。

李振宁一出门就看到李汶翰站在门口愣神，嘴角一勾，眼神中的笑意几乎化成实质，上一次见面还十分冷淡的样子逐渐变换成熟稔地交谈。

“汶翰！我没房子住了！”李汶翰被勾住脖子，身体本能有些僵硬，呼吸间隐约能闻到一股淡淡的花香，是他很熟悉的味道，淡淡的却能嗅出一丝危险。他能感觉到李振宁的手就放在他的肩膀上，几缕暖暖的气息扫过脖颈，有些酥麻，尽管知道自己后颈的抑制贴不可能被浅浅的鼻息吹掉，他却还是忍不住抬手摸向后颈想加固一下，也不知想加固的是抑制贴还是自己的内心。

周围的队员眼观鼻，鼻观心，一个他们从来没听说过的漂亮Omega正挂在他们不近美色的老大身上，年轻的几个都忍不住起哄。

“住老大家呗，老大家可大了！”

李汶翰手忙脚乱地把李振宁从他身上扒下来，他不是不知道其他人有什么猜想，但他并不想解释，他更想看看李振宁是什么反应，明明李振宁在看着他笑，可他就是觉得他们之间有着无法跨越的鸿沟，李振宁并没有变，骨子里还是前段时间那幅冷漠的样子。

“要收留我嘛？我很乖哦，能吃能干能暖床。”李振宁朝李汶翰伸出手，周围热血方刚的Alpha队员都兴奋起来，人群中不知道是谁吹了两声口哨，甚至还有人准备公平竞争一下，试图邀请李振宁。

李汶翰知道李振宁不是那个意思，几乎所有人都觉得Omega的身体是天生适合做爱的，Omega无论走到哪里都是会被当做珍宝来对待，因为他们不仅可以生育，而且人数稀少，数量最多的beta并不容易受孕，有钱有权的人自然还是会选择香香软软的Omega，但李汶翰知道，他认识的李振宁是不可能屈服于Omega本能的，就凭他是近百年来唯一通过警校考核的Omega，虽然他进入的是对体能没有太高要求的检验科，但对练中，除了李汶翰，他从没输给过任何Alpha，年年检验系第一名并不是开玩笑的。

就算所有人都看低他，李汶翰也不会，李汶翰知道李振宁有多么憎恶Omega身份为他带来的“便利”，所以……究竟是什么磨平了李振宁那好强的棱角？

李汶翰鬼使神差地牵住他的手，细腻的触感让他有些晃神，李振宁好像很开心，环住他的脖子给了他一个结实的拥抱，李汶翰没看到，周围的人也没看到，埋在李汶翰脖颈的那双眼里流露出的一丝快意与愤恨。

“你的同事都知道我们的关系了哦。”李振宁离开的时候在李汶翰耳边轻声说道，李汶翰沉浸在“我们的关系”五个字中，却忘了去咀嚼整句话的意味。

呐，李汶翰，欢迎踏入我的天罗地网。

李汶翰下班在门外看到家里亮着光的时候还愣了一下，花了几秒才想起来现在的他是有同居伙伴的，在钥匙插入锁芯的那一刻，李汶翰下意识抽回手摸了摸鼻尖，在脑海里演练了几番开门之后的情景才重新转动门锁。

“你回来啦，我做了饭哦！”饭菜的味道让早就饥肠辘辘的李汶翰打起精神，也冲淡了他面对李振宁的尴尬，其实他不应该尴尬的，他们父母是世交，他们从小一起长大、一起上学，李振宁家发生的事他大约知道一点，但却不太明晰，只知道在他退学的时候是他父母突然双亡，理论上来讲，李汶翰作为李振宁从小到大的朋友，李振宁现在粘着他也有道理，但他就是觉得哪里不对劲才搞得自己神经兮兮的。

似乎……和李振宁的重逢太过于戏剧性？

李汶翰拉开椅子刚准备坐下，李振宁放下最后一盘菜后蹦过来，双手越过他的脖颈在他身后虚虚地交叉，快速地轻吻了李汶翰的嘴唇，一触即离，但李汶翰还是感受到了一瞬的柔软，脑子里轰的一声变空白。

“这个时候我是不是应该说，先吃饭还是先吃我？”微微上扬的尾音夹着笑意，像是存了心思要逗弄李汶翰。李振宁的脸颊在做饭的时候被熏得微红，一直蔓延到眼角，一幅桃花眼边开桃花的盛世美景铺撒开来。

“你，你不用这样的。”李汶翰把头扭到旁边不去看李振宁，他刚才差点就要抬手去折下那朵艳丽的“桃花”，此刻他在心中疯狂洗脑式默念要把李振宁当成自己弟弟来照顾。

“哪样？这样嘛？”李振宁像是没听懂一样又凑上来亲了他一下。

“你不需要像……”

“像个Omega一样？”

李振宁打断了李汶翰的话，而这恰恰也是李汶翰想说的，他刚想点头却又回味出语气不对劲，扭回头看李振宁的同时，李振宁已经放开了他，脸上带着的笑意中有几分讥讽，这让他的前一句话听起来更像是自嘲，李汶翰这才意识到他说错了话，他深层意识里和其他人一样，都对Omega有着带颜色的偏见。

“我不是那个意思，我……”李汶翰焦急地想解释却又不知道如何将话题圆回来，他从来没有一刻像现在这样觉得自己嘴笨。

“没关系，只是给你一个及时行乐的建议，我又不会强迫你。”李振宁耸了耸肩，收起刚才刻意勾引的戏码，又变得像是糖果店见到的样子，自顾自走到一旁沙发上坐下拍拍旁边示意李汶翰。“坐吧，有点事跟你说。”

确认过李振宁已经收起了玩笑的心情，李汶翰觉得李振宁现在的状态似乎更安全一点，犹豫了两秒便走过去坐下。

“是不是想知道我现在做什么？”

李汶翰点点头，表情也跟着严肃起来，李振宁能主动跟他讲自己的情况很难得。

“还记得我最好的一门课是什么吗？是化学哦。”李振宁还是笑，甚至眼中的笑意又深了几分。

李汶翰被突如其来的话弄得有些摸不着头脑，他不明白这句话哪里值得让李振宁这么开心，李振宁是想说他现在从事的工作与他最擅长的科目有关所以比较开心？

“我在检验系的时候接触了很多有关毒品的项目哦。”

联系李振宁和那名老人的关系，话里的意味便不言而喻了。

“你疯了？你怎么能帮着毒枭制毒？”

这就说的通了，毒枭都习惯性用毒品来控制手下，但只要不是穷凶极恶的人，都不会把毒品用在制作的人身上，这是他们圈子里不成文的规定，所以李振宁才敢毫不犹豫地来警局接受毒检，他早就知道自己不会有事。

“那我要怎么活下来？像个Omega一样？”又是这句话，李振宁拔高了语调又拿这句话来反问。

李汶翰这次听明白他的意思了，李振宁不是自愿加入毒枭团伙的，但是为了生存才不得不成为帮凶，一个漂亮的Omega流落到如狼似虎的团伙窝里，结果不用想都知道，除了成为淫靡的玩物并在坏掉之后横尸荒野，大概也没有第二个选择了，李汶翰连想象那个画面都不敢，他突然有一丝庆幸，庆幸李振宁不是一个普通的Omega。

可是，李振宁最初又是怎么会和毒枭团伙有交集的？还有，李振宁又为什么会在这个时候和他摊牌？

李汶翰的问题还未问出口，衬衣的领子突然被拽住，一股力量扯着他靠近李振宁，近的能闻到李振宁身上淡淡的花香，这次李汶翰想起来这信息素的味道了，是他们缉毒科最熟悉的罂粟花。

“所以啊，我才说你的同事现在都知道我们的关系了哦。”

你收留我，我们现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱，我会坦白不是因为信任你而是因为我就是来害你的，所以痛苦吧，挣扎吧，你会选择把我交出去吗？

李振宁在赌。

李振宁在李汶翰的注视下亲手揭下后颈的抑制贴，淡雅的罂粟花香在空气中试探地游走，他没有发情但两个人离得很近，李汶翰可以闻到那会让Alpha疯狂的馥郁甜香，但这还不是令他最坐立不安的，更让他觉得自己是个只用下半身思考的动物的一幕是他听到李振宁又凑过来问他，而他还硬了。

李振宁说:“做吗？”

往前是野兽，往后是泥沼，他听见李振宁说，不如及时行乐。


	2. 心上罂粟 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /ABO+🔞  
/蓝莓浆果A翰x 白罂粟花O深  
/三观不正+OOC+全是私设  
/本质是篇爽文

李汶翰的手挣扎着抓住李振宁的上臂，单薄衬衫下的滑腻肌肤烫得他手指微缩，搭在手臂上的手不知是该推开还是一揽入怀，面前的一幕令他恍惚间回到了那年十五岁少年绮丽的梦境，梦中的他做着大胆的事，身下是那张艳丽的面孔。

这次称得上是教科书级别的落荒而逃了，李汶翰最后的理智令他推开李振宁，Alpha的运动细胞调动到极限冲进浴室，隐约的水声透过空气传出。

李振宁稍微坐直了身子，若有所思地看向浴室。

自从这次略微有些尴尬的接触后，李汶翰在警局里过了几天日夜颠倒的生活，每天早出晚归虽然累，不过倒是避开了李振宁的日常作息，刚好他最近不知道该如何面对李振宁，不过李振宁却似乎完全没有觉得尴尬，每天晚上准点给他发消息问需不需要等他吃饭，即使他回家很晚也总有饭为他备着，不再做一些暧昧不清的动作，变得像是一个尽职尽责的同居伙伴。

李汶翰最近的生活其实还不错，除去李振宁令他省心以外，最近的线索也总是来的十分轻松且准确率稳步上升，负责侦查的同伴几次带回来的消息都确保准确。近日，他们收到一个境外毒枭入境的消息，这名毒枭名叫汤姆，他的反侦察能力很强，他们许多次试图接近都无一例外地失败了，但这名毒枭有一个可以下手的爱好，他喜欢混迹各种高档酒吧，偏好亚洲人。

队里迅速针对毒枭制定抓捕计划，经过接近一天一夜的安排终于妥当，李汶翰忙里偷闲看了眼手机，又是日近黄昏，估计了一下自己今晚应该是要彻夜通宵，刚准备打开微信让李振宁不用等他，下一秒李振宁的消息就抢先一步送达过来。

【汶翰，我今晚在Chimera约了朋友，你自己记得吃饭。】

李汶翰从来没限制过李振宁的行动，他只是叮嘱李振宁平时出门多注意，既然李振宁能五年了无音信，李汶翰是不担心他会被轻易发现身份的，而且，和李振宁一起出现的人已经在上一次行动中被关押进监狱，只要他不说，谁又知道他是做什么的呢？

李汶翰把对于李振宁朋友的好奇一点一点压下去，每个人都有自己的生活，他知道，他不能过度入侵李振宁的世界。

但是李振宁消息里的Chimera还是引起了他的注意，这是一家酒吧，而且这是被队里开会圈出来的汤姆可能会出入的酒吧之一。

巧合吗？

李汶翰想给李振宁补发一条消息，想告诉他那个酒吧今晚可能会有行动，可能会发生动荡与暴乱，但最终手指在屏幕上飞快滑动，不过是叮嘱了几句注意安全。

李振宁不信任他，他知道，可他信任李振宁吗？好像也一样。

在蹲点分组时，李汶翰特意申请了Chimera，高档的酒吧会所开在寂静的别墅区，一整栋楼交织着月白与昏黄的暖光，不像市井街巷中灯红酒绿的低俗乐园，它的媚态像是着了一身浴衣的圣女，散发着不可亵渎的气息，一身的粉红印记遮遮掩掩在衣袍下，需得寻欢作乐的人前来解带宽衣才别有一番韵味。

“老大，上！”跟着李汶翰的队员一个个穿上西装戴着墨镜，装成保镖的样子，而李汶翰则扮演被他们簇拥着的贵族子弟，当然，不应该说是扮演，凭李汶翰的家庭背景，这里的经理都该在他面前点头哈腰，而他想要从自己认识的那一帮纨绔子弟中弄到一张这里的贵宾卡是再容易不过的事情了。

“一会进去都小心点，尤其是眼睛，别乱看。”李汶翰还是不放心地叮嘱其他人，这里的监管力度非同小可，做这种生意的地方，所有工作人员的眼睛都十分毒辣，一旦表现出任何的不自然都会被察觉，然后就会被他们找个理由礼貌地请出去。

门口的安检通过的很轻松，几个人要了一个二楼角落的包厢，美其名曰想要安静些的场所，而实际上那是最方便观察整个一楼和二楼的位置。

根据性格侧写分析，汤姆的人格中有很强的征服欲，他喜欢通过自己的能力去征服素未谋面的美人，所以根据这一点推断，他有极大可能会在一楼猎艳。

李汶翰从进入酒吧开始就隐约有种不好的预感，心口处跳动的频率在肾上腺激素的分泌下刚好踩上嘈杂的鼓点，震得他呼吸困难。

汤姆暂时还没有出现，但李汶翰在吧台看到了李振宁，远远地看他只点了一杯大麦酒，而面前却摆了各种花花绿绿的高浓度酒，他没有四处看，只是坐在那里便有无穷尽的人借着请他一杯酒的名义来搭讪，这大概就是张爱玲所谓的只要站在原地便有万千世界向他奔来吧，李汶翰想。

李振宁对每个来他身边的人都笑，却没有人能成功在他身边超过五分钟，就像李汶翰看不透他一样，这些人也没能走进他的心。

“老大！”

负责监视全场的人突然喊了一声李汶翰，李汶翰立刻将天马行空的东西抛到脑后，汤姆居然真的来了。

李汶翰打手势让大家不要轻举妄动，各自去到之前计划的位置，而他端着酒杯状若无意地从包厢中走出来，倚着栏杆向下看，手里的酒杯被轻轻拈住，白色的液体在杯中微微晃动着。

他瞳孔微缩，汤姆进门后环视了一圈径直走向了李振宁的方向。

李汶翰现在极其后悔他为什么不多问一句那个“朋友”的信息，最好别是他猜想的那个样子。

蓝牙耳机里的同伴在和他确认情况，一开始的几句有些犹豫，所有人都看到他们的抓捕对象似乎对李振宁很有兴趣，他们都承认李振宁作为Omega而言对Alpha是绝对的诱惑，但再联系李振宁和李汶翰的关系，现下的场面却又是如闷声春雷，尤其是当汤姆的手顺着大腿摸上李振宁的腰际时，李汶翰来自Alpha的威压都快要化成实质了，看在别人眼里颇有种捉奸在床的感觉。

“老大这人得抓活的啊，你冷静点！”实在看不下去的同伴拍拍他的后背，安抚他两句又忍不住把头扭到一旁憋笑，第一次看到他们老大像只开屏斗败的花孔雀。

李汶翰深吸了一口气，仰头把杯中酒一饮而尽，咬牙切齿地下了命令。

“行动。”

妈的，再不行动李振宁就要直接坐那狗男人大腿上了，李振宁你真行啊。那么多高档酒看不上，汤姆给你点了杯牛奶就往人身上贴！

“所以呢，我想救人，你想要什么？”被汤姆一把揽入怀中的李振宁眼底划过一丝嫌恶又被很快掩藏起来，再抬起头还是笑魇如花。

“陪我三年。”汤姆眼中欲望横流，拇指在李振宁唇瓣上一遍遍摩挲，搭在腰际的手按捺不住想要伸进衣衫中，被冲昏的头脑令他失去了基本的警惕心，也忽略了李振宁眼中的冰冷。

李振宁余光瞥到二楼上李汶翰的身影，再流转目光看向汤姆的时候瞬间变得含情脉脉，他知道汤姆的爱好，他要让他以为自己成功征服了面前的人。

前倾去拿吧台上那杯从他坐下就未喝一口的大麦酒，含了一口吻上去，借着接吻的动作送到对方的唇舌间，酒里他放了专门针对Alpha的药，几分钟内就能令他失去力气。

“我去下洗手间，在这等我一下，亲爱的。”

男人已经被他迷的七荤八素，李振宁走出去两步又转身退回来，将男人点给他的牛奶一饮而尽，他也知道里面有催情的成分，大家都使了些小伎俩，但他要把这定心丸吃下去才会让对面的人膨胀到注意不到一些更小的细节。

男人还在身后承诺会在这里等他，转身而去的李振宁眼底却不带一丝一毫的缱绻，他最后看向男人的眼神已经是在看一具冰冷尸体的眼神。

谈判结束，汤姆太贪心了，真是可惜，如果不是因为他的贪婪，李振宁本可以在警察眼皮底下带走他，既然他失去合作价值，那只好让他体验一下无期的牢狱生活了。

在走出大厅前，李振宁回头看向二楼李汶翰站立过的地方，人已经不见了，只剩空掉的酒杯突兀地立在红木栏杆上。

手擦过殷红的唇瓣，李振宁想，还是家里那位更胜一筹。


	3. 心上罂粟 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /ABO+🔞  
/蓝莓浆果A翰x 白罂粟花O深  
/三观不正+OOC+全是私设  
/本质是篇爽文

李振宁没敢在酒吧里逗留，都不是心慈手软的人，他不用去确认都知道药会在多少时间内生效，他暂时还不想被失去理智的兽性掌控撕碎。

幸好，李汶翰家里酒吧并不远，李振宁在身体微微发热的时候关上了公寓的门，他的脚步有些沉重但还不至于失去力气，他房间里有Omega专用的抑制剂。

花花绿绿的包装盒中躺着各类抑制剂，手里已经拿好了针剂却迟疑起来，要不要继续赌？

在圈子见了太多生死搏斗，李振宁用了五年学会利用周围的一切来达成目的，在赌博中，运气与智慧远比力量更重要，如果要赢就要布下一个缜密的局。

没花太多时间去思考，从内而外流窜出的热意并没有给他的理智留下许多选择，李振宁把所有的抑制剂扔到马桶里冲走，拿出手机翻出和李汶翰的对话框。

【牛奶里加料了。】

没按下发送键，手机就这样亮着屏幕被随意扔到床尾。

李汶翰这次的抓捕行动比以往都快准狠，当他们小队把双手紧铐的汤姆关紧审讯室的时候，上面的领导十分重视地闻讯赶来，看到审讯室里坐着的满脸红肿的猪头是都愣了一下，资料上明明是个五官深邃、轮廓分明的混血模样啊，现在这个去车站检票连机器都识别不出来的男人是什么情况啊！

“咳咳，姜局，他在酒吧差点和老大的Omega搞上。”有八卦的新进警员悄悄凑到一脸不可置信的局长旁边解释道。

然后李汶翰就接到上面的命令说他现在的状态不适合参与审问，他一头雾水地被放了一天假，临走的时候局长还拍拍他的肩膀，语重心长地嘱咐他说人非圣贤孰能无过，年轻人要活的平常心一点，对伴侣要宽容一点。

尽管不明觉厉，不过有假不放是猪头，李汶翰火速换了身休闲的衣服驱车回家，然而刚把钥匙插进锁芯扭了半圈，敏锐地嗅觉就感受到门内流出的淡雅的花香。

难怪刚才回家的路上远远看到零星几个Alpha在徘徊。

操，李振宁又搞什么鬼，别告诉他李振宁又找了个人还带回他家搞了！

李汶翰感到火气一瞬间上头，理智的弦遇上中烧的怒火，摧枯拉朽般的巨人挥舞起手臂，那是足以令整个利立浦特陷入恐慌的力量。

李汶翰活动了一下手腕，开门关门上锁一气呵成，家里的气味比在屋外闻到的还要浓郁几分，单支罂粟花并不像百度百科上形容的那样香气馥郁，相反，仅仅是淡雅的，不争艳的却令人移不开目光的存在，而现在味道能变成这样，应该已经不是发情初期了。

李汶翰撸起袖子，咬着后槽牙大步冲过去准备捉奸，李振宁的房间门虚掩，没开灯，细碎的压抑的娇喘不受控制地撞进李汶翰的耳膜，昏暗的环境无形中促进了暧昧的发酵，他一把推开门，抢先打开灯，然而看清床上的景象后浑身僵住了。

房间里只有一个人。

李振宁半躺在床上，身上只有一件白衬衣，穿在他身上略大了一码，没系扣子，在动作间划下右肩，露出微粉的圆润肌肤，衬衣是堪堪遮住臀部的长度，然而现在右手却一直在腰腹间昂扬的欲望上动作，若隐若现的人鱼线成了别样的诱惑，衬衣下修长的双腿难耐地交叠，因快感而蜷起的花苞般的脚趾也显得愈发玲珑可爱，视线由下及上，最令李汶翰爆炸的还是那张脸。

额前几缕被汗浸湿的碎发一直延伸到眼角，明明是微微扬起的下巴，眼睛却是在向下看，带着水雾的眼神像林间迷失的小鹿般茫然，无辜却最能激起猎人扣动扳机的欲望。微张的薄唇缝隙中隐约可见一截粉嫩的小舌，眼睛因为突如其来的光线眯起来，一瞬间又像是锁定狩猎目标的雄狮。

“汶翰？”

李汶翰悄悄吞了一下口水，撞破了这样一幕，留也不是去也不是，一不小心陷入了两难的境地，幸好李振宁还能认出他。

“你……抑制剂放哪了，我帮你去拿。”天知道李汶翰花了多大力气才从牙缝中挤出来这句话，他不是圣人，要他不做这趁人之危的事情实在太难了。

“我锁起来了，你抱我一下，你找不到的。”李振宁想了想便朝他伸出手，露出的手腕十分瘦削，一小节凸起的骨节足以令任何人疯狂，那样的手腕天生就适合带上镣铐被豢养。

李汶翰做足了心理建设才敢上前，信息素的味道太过甜香，他接近李振宁的时候憋住气息才不至于让自己下身出丑。

李振宁很顺从地被公主抱起，胳膊熟练地环上李汶翰的脖颈，这时候李汶翰才闻到李振宁身上有一丝熟悉的Alpha的味道，他才意识到李振宁穿的衬衣是属于他的，估计也多亏了这一点Alpha的味道才让李振宁能在发情期撑到现在还保有一丝理智，可是，穿着他的衣服却做着那么让人面红耳赤的事情，也太犯规了吧！

李振宁指挥李汶翰把他抱到房间门口，他凑的很近，热气喷洒在李汶翰的脖颈处，就连李汶翰都感觉自己的耳朵现在应该是红的滴血。

在房间门口放下李振宁，他坚持要站在地上自己找抑制剂，李汶翰拗不过他，只好慢慢蹲下让李振宁安安稳稳地站好，李振宁的一只手臂还搭在他身上，仍然有一部分力是压在李汶翰身上。

“咔。”清脆的落锁声，房门被从内部锁起来。

“你……”你不是说你把抑制剂锁起来了吗，现在为什么锁上了门？李汶翰的脑子一瞬间闪过很多想法，乱成一团浆糊。

“对啊，我刚刚把我的抑制剂锁起来了啊。”李振宁笑得像是得逞的小狐狸，没给李汶翰反应的时间就凑上来吻他。

李汶翰还维持着手放在李振宁腰上的姿势，理智告诉他应该推开李振宁夺门而出再去帮他买抑制剂，情感却让他的手不仅没推开还上移几分探入衬衣。

“哥哥，我难受，帮帮我好不好？”李振宁踮脚在他耳边轻喘撒娇，末了还含了一下小巧的耳垂。

“李振宁，看着我，我是谁？”

李汶翰最后的理智还在悬崖边苦苦挣扎，他也不好受，软玉在怀却还不能化作失去理智的野兽，下身已经快忍到极限，裤子前已经支起帐篷，只缺一根稻草，夺命的稻草。

李振宁为了更好地看清他的脸便稍微往后仰身，定定地看了他几秒，像真的在努力辨认眼前人的身份，坚定地说道:“李汶翰。”

李振宁似乎还想说什么，但之后的一切都被带着蓝莓浆果味道的吻夺走，酸甜的气息逐渐包围住他，李汶翰的吻很青涩，青涩得像是十五岁初尝禁果的毛头小子，只会横冲直撞，李振宁配合地仰起头试图掌控节奏，混乱中不知是谁咬破了对方的嘴唇，淡淡的血腥味在口中弥漫，兴奋的野兽最见不得血腥。

两个人的阵地已经从门口转移到床上，隐约有物件掉落在地的声音，李汶翰本没有在意，李振宁却轻轻推了他一下，说可能是自己的手机，抱怨说手机很贵，让他去看一下。

李汶翰心想多贵的手机我都可以给你再买，但男人在床上往往很好说话，爬下床去看，果然是李振宁的手机，手机没锁屏，李汶翰下意识瞥了一眼屏幕上的内容，他看见了李振宁停留在打字框里的话。

一瞬间有种说不清道不明的心情在心中蔓延开来，李振宁还是李振宁，还是那个骄傲的李振宁，即使被逼到绝境也绝不会求救，但就是这样一个骄傲的李振宁却会在脆弱的时候想起他，即使这条消息并没发出去也足够证明他在李振宁心中的位置，至少，看起来李振宁在学着去依赖他。

当李汶翰再次抚上李振宁的时候，李振宁敏感地感到他情绪的变化，他勾了勾嘴角将自己主动送上去。

李振宁喝的牛奶里有催情成分，李振宁被迫进入发情期，但发情期有一个便利条件就是他的身体会分泌更多的润滑，这会使得他们的结合更加舒服。

李汶翰的手抚过李振宁的后腰探入更隐秘的花园，那里已经有足够的水，仅仅是手掌擦过股缝都浸染上蜜液，甜的像拉出丝的蜂蜜。

李汶翰正准备挺起而入却被李振宁攀上手臂，他的动作顿了顿，抬起头去找李振宁。

“我是第一次，你，你轻一点。”李振宁的声音越来越小，说到最后，蚊蝇般的声音还躲进臂弯里。

李汶翰并没有什么所谓的处女情结，但听到这句话还是仿佛鲜血倒流一股脑冲向头顶，火山爆发、雪山崩塌、海啸轰鸣，山崩地裂，这世间再没任何声音比得上这句话。

他将是李振宁的第一个男人。

也将是最后一个。

李汶翰看着李振宁，绯红的眼角，密而长的睫毛扰乱了他的心房，属于Alpha的野性与占有欲在叫嚣。

想惹哭他，想听他不情不愿地告饶，扭动着腰身，表达他对自己的全部需要。

当李汶翰真正进入那个世界上独一无二的伊甸园时，两个人都忍不住发出一声喟叹，管那神圣的上帝说什么，亚当现在就要和夏娃共饮下水嫩多汁的禁果，要这世间再无约束。

李汶翰与李振宁厮磨着，亲吻着，疯狂着，在濒临高潮的时候他看向李振宁，李振宁眼中是情欲的魅惑，眼底却一派清明。

顾虑着李振宁的情况，虽然是发情期，李汶翰并没有完全趁人之危地顶进生殖腔，在李汶翰射进身体里的时候，他听到李振宁说。

“我今天去见汤姆是打算以身体来交换他来救出聂老。”

李汶翰知道他说的聂老是那天和他一起的老人。

“虽然没事先说好很抱歉，但还是要通知你，我做的是等价交换的生意。”

生意对象换成李汶翰而已。


	4. 心上罂粟 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /ABO+🔞  
/蓝莓浆果A翰x 白罂粟花O深  
/三观不正+OOC+全是私设  
/本质是篇爽文

李汶翰认命地在灼灼烈日下排队，前些日子答应了李振宁等养好伤就陪他去游乐场，而当他在拥挤的人海中被推推搡搡的时候，另外那位正坐在不远处树荫下的长椅上悠闲地吃棉花糖，叶间阴影下透射的明媚阳光斑斑驳驳，有一缕光线随着地球自转落在李振宁眼窝旁，他不禁眯起眼睛，抬手去遮这恼人的温暖，李汶翰不由自主地举起手机打开相机，李振宁在他摁下快门的一瞬间看过来，李汶翰手机一滑差点摔在地上，转过头不看李振宁，佯装若无其事地把手机放回口袋。

“怎么，偷拍我啊？”李汶翰左手被冷不丁牵住，他往外扯了扯没扯开，当然，也没用力，微红的耳尖已经出卖了他的心虚。

“没有，我刚刚是回了条消息。”李汶翰抬手擦了擦额头滴下的汗水，至于是不是真的热到出汗还有待考究。

“可我没说你是刚刚在偷拍我啊。”李振宁特地加重了“刚刚”的咬字，心情很好地晃了晃李汶翰的手臂，顿了顿又说，“算啦，放过你啦！”

李汶翰松了一口气，他还真有点怕李振宁来“兴师问罪”让他删掉。

李振宁一进游乐园就开启了好奇模式，左看看右瞧瞧都想玩。

“欸，射气球！要不要比赛？”李振宁看到游乐园里那种激光气枪两眼开始放光，李汶翰无奈地被他拉过去。

“两位要不要试试我们的射击游戏，一等奖是半身大小的柴犬玩偶，二等奖可以在这些稍小的玩偶中任意挑选一个，三等奖您可以挑一个可爱的头饰带走。”工作人员小姐姐热情地走上前推荐游戏奖品。

“这次我肯定能赢过你！”付过钱之后李振宁抢先开始了挑衅环节。

“好啊，那我拭目以待，等你赢一等奖回来啊。”李汶翰摇摇头配合地接下战书，他们这两个曾蝉联警校射击第一名和第二名的人来玩这个实在有点欺负这个游戏。

李汶翰也不是会等着李振宁让他好好玩游戏的人，他们一人是五发子弹，前四次李振宁都正中移动的靶心，最后一次李汶翰特意悄悄凑上去，在李振宁开枪的时候朝他后颈吹气捣乱，最后一枪只有八环，最后获得了二等奖。

“你耍赖！”李振宁不服气地瞪了他一眼，手指戳了戳李汶翰胸口表示不满，工作人员要带他去挑奖品，他摆摆手暂时谢绝了，他要等着看李汶翰并给他捣乱。

李汶翰的枪法比李振宁想象中还要稳一些，任凭他挠痒痒、吹气，使尽各种除了少儿不宜以外的办法都没能令他握枪的手出现任何颤动，无懈可击的五个十环。

一旁负责接待他们的工作人员微笑的嘴角僵硬了一下，愣了一会才缓慢地说:“请随我走这边去领取您的奖品。”

李汶翰拿了一等奖的柴犬抱枕就塞了李振宁一个满怀，李振宁抱着半身高的玩偶从玩偶的脖子那里探出头看他。

“干嘛，你可别想看这个大就让我帮你抱哦。”

“我是说，奖品送你了。”李汶翰隔着玩偶拍了拍李振宁的头，转过身去挑二等奖，艰难地从一堆中抽出一只小考拉，“好啦，礼尚往来，这个是我的了。”

“谁要和你礼尚往来啊，你挑的丑死了！”李振宁差点要把手里的玩偶砸过去，但玩偶太大实在不好受力，在它抛物线出去之前又被李振宁重新抱回怀里。

“可我觉得这个很像你啊，多可爱。”李汶翰把考拉玩偶送到李振宁面前给他看。

“你，你闭嘴吧！”李振宁转过身往外走。

李振宁抱着的玩偶太大没有办法去玩过山车之类的刺激游戏，而普普通通的游戏他又看不上眼，最后转了一圈居然和李汶翰在喷泉广场的边缘坐下。

炽热的风，清爽的水，活泼的孩子，嬉闹的声音，李振宁看着那些无忧的稚嫩脸庞流露出几分艳羡。有个孩子在奔跑的时候被绊倒，撇了撇嘴刚要哭就被密切关注他的妈妈拉了起来，她蹲下轻轻拍走他身上沾染的灰尘，抱着他在说些什么，有点远听不清楚，但大抵能猜到是安慰小孩的话，最后她吻了吻他的额头，他开心地又冲进广场。

广场的另一边有一对情侣走来，男生从入口的地方买了一个氢气球系在女孩的手腕上，女孩娇羞地推了他一下。

视线穿过喷泉广场有一个鸽子群，长椅上有一对老人在喂鸽子，老奶奶在喂，老爷爷负责手里拿着鸽子饲料随时准备着递给妻子，另一只手拿着手帕不时给妻子擦汗。

世间山川湖海各有瑰丽，有人看见山想到海，也有人见到沙漠便歌颂绿洲，人们会惊异于自然的鬼斧神工，而有些人只是站在那里便让人看见了全部山川湖海都不足以媲美的惊艳，没有任何一处自然之景可以讲述生活，只有人才可以展现出全部的酸甜苦辣，他们只是在那里，世界便涌出油盐酱醋与粗茶淡饭。

如果可以，谁不想退出刀口舔血的生活归于平淡？

“你等我一下。”李汶翰移开粘在李振宁脸上的目光，嘱咐了他一声站起身来，李振宁疑惑地看着他一步一步走向入口，掏出钱包买了一个氢气球拽在手里。

“现学现卖哦。”李振宁大概猜到李汶翰要做什么，对他奇怪的学习能力表示哭笑不得。

“不是，其实这种氢气球最早是大人带小孩来游乐场的时候给小孩系的，因为他们怕被人群冲散。”李汶翰一边解释一边蹲着认真地给李振宁系在右手手腕上，还不忘打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，才抬起头看着李振宁的眼睛继续说，“我呢，也怕自己的小孩走丢，他那么倔犟，就算走丢了也不会求救，但现在，无论他去到那里我都会找到他。”

你可以在全世界面前做大人，然后做我一个人的小孩，不要怕，我永远不会让你孤身一人，我承诺，刀山火海，天堂地狱，我都会找到你。


	5. 心上罂粟 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心上罂粟 09  
/ABO+🔞  
/蓝莓浆果A翰x 白罂粟花O深  
/三观不正+OOC+全是私设  
/本质是篇爽文

李汶翰每次回家都会发现有一些微小的变化，也许是餐桌上多了一株盆栽，也许是窗帘从冷色变成暖色，李振宁打扫出一个房间，把窗帘床单都换成了浅粉色，偶尔路过玩偶店总会抱只玩偶回家摆在床上，不大不小的公寓不再仅仅是公寓，变得更像一个家。

李振宁心事重重的样子越来越少，会笑，会闹，更像一个有生气的年轻人，老气横秋的模样愈发少见。

李汶翰想给他一个家，李振宁想要一个家，似乎一切都在往好的方向发展，甚至令李汶翰几乎忘记了那场用性命来赌博的博弈。

李汶翰回家的时候门虚掩着，要搭上门把手的手缩了回来，李振宁不是粗心的人，就算是邀请朋友做客也不可能忘记关门，更何况他也没有能联系的人。Alpha的各项感官都十分敏锐，他清晰地感受出房子里有陌生人的气息，也是个Alpha，而很显然，他能发现对方，那对方也一定能感受到他，不知道是幸运还是不幸，希望对方会有所忌惮。

确认过空气中并没有信息素和血腥的味道，李汶翰觉得目前应该还没有他想的那么糟。

门被无声地推开，李汶翰尽量放轻脚步，陌生的气息和李振宁在一起，在李振宁房间里。

“砰。”

李汶翰刚走到李振宁房门前还未来得及探头查看就听得一枪打在门框上，里面的人在警告他，不希望他再靠近了。好在李汶翰这种高危职业允许配枪，他慢慢从腰后摸出自己的枪上膛。

“别动！”摸不清里面的状况，李汶翰只能选择恐吓，当然，所谓的“你已经被包围了”这种话他是说不出口，房子周围总共只有他、李振宁和袭击者他们三人的气息，这是没办法骗人的。

看清屋里状况之后，饶是李汶翰见多了世面也懵了一下，李振宁被一个拿枪的女孩指着头，两个人似乎有过一场激烈的打斗，现在李振宁暂时落在下风但两个人又维持了一种微妙的平衡，李汶翰不敢怠慢，枪稳稳地对着女孩，大脑却在飞速地判断，高速运转的大脑抓住了当初李振宁提过几句的那个妹妹。

再看李振宁，即使被用抢指着也还十分平静，李汶翰心里有了些想法，打量了一下被他紧盯的女孩，脑海里做好了最坏的打算，希望她还没被洗脑彻底。

“就像我刚才跟你说的一样，我是你哥哥，我不会害你，你的委托人也是我，我可以帮你造一个任务失败死亡的假象，从此之后我来保护你，我想把这里面亏欠你的都补给你。”李振宁手放在脑后也不反抗，还在试图说服女孩。

女孩似乎动摇了，对准李振宁的枪远离了一些，面无表情地盯着他的脸，好像在确认他说的话的可信度，也好似在衡量他的提议的成功率。

“你要先告诉我当年的事情。”女孩的声音很好听也很生硬。

李振宁略带犹豫地看了李汶翰一眼才说:“当年舅舅赌博成性借了高利贷却还不上，父亲母亲是舅舅的担保人，舅舅逃跑之后他们找上了我们家，利滚利之后的那笔巨款即使是对我们家来说也过于庞大。”后面的便不必说了，只有一条能联想的路。

李汶翰想过很多种可能，高利贷他不是没想过，只是他知道李振宁的父母都是老老实实做生意，基本没可能会去借高利贷，所以这个想法刚产生就被他自己掐断了。

“我知道他，你现在和他什么关系？”女孩看向门口的李汶翰，话题突然被引到他身上，他愣了愣，李振宁也愣了愣，莫名的，李汶翰有点期待李振宁的回答。

“以后……我们会和他一起生活。”说的很委婉但李汶翰却感到心中涌起一股浪潮，犹如海水决堤，火山喷发，温暖而赤诚。

李汶翰还来不及开心就注意到女孩勾起了嘴角，不是开心的笑而是带着讽刺意味的笑。

为什么？

“你真的以为我什么都不知道吗？你分明是和杀人凶手成了爱人还妄想让我接受你所谓的好意？你根本对不起爸妈！”女孩的声音变得尖锐且歇斯底里，“我本来还想顾着这点亲情放过你，大不了回去受罚，呵，你不配，你就该去死，去给爸妈忏悔！”

李汶翰注意到女孩情绪不对劲的下一秒就开了枪，他比女孩快了一秒，血花在女孩身上绽开，花一般年纪的女孩扣上扳机的纤细手指再也没有机会摁下去，就这样睁着眼睛直直地向后倒去，眼神里还带着一丝疯狂和快慰。

“我在地狱等你。”女孩最后看着李振宁说。

“不！”李振宁甚至没有在乎喷溅到身上的血液，四肢并用爬过去抱住已经没有呼吸的女孩，女孩睁大的双眼仿佛还在控诉他的过错不肯瞑目。

李振宁抱着女孩的尸体直到她温热的身体渐渐变凉，李汶翰知道李振宁现在最不想看见的人必定是他，不敢上前却又担心，只能站在门口看着他一步步走向崩溃。

“对不起，是哥哥错了。”李振宁轻轻抬起手覆上女孩的眼睛，闭着眼睛的女孩恬静而美好，如果她没有经历这一切，不难想象到她成长为一个怎样活泼可爱的人。

李振宁的状态才是李汶翰最担心的，他只是很短暂地崩溃了一下，而后就把这种情绪藏到李汶翰看不见的地方，人如果不在沉默中爆发，就会在沉默中毁灭。

“你看过《麦克白》吗？”李汶翰反应了几瞬才确定李振宁是在对他说话，可他明明在看他，眼神却没有焦距，像是越过他看到了那盛大舞台上的莎士比亚悲剧。

李汶翰张了张口却说不出话，他的脑海很乱，抽丝剥茧后根据提示，一个恐怖而他不愿相信的故事正在成型。

“我舅舅虽然不学无术但从不碰赌，第一次进赌场的时候陪着他的人在那之后账上多了一笔巨款，来源是你们家的一个海外账户。”

“我舅舅欠下赌债走投无路的时候，高利贷是你父亲介绍给他的。”

李振宁一字一句都在验证李汶翰的猜想，一字一句都在扎李汶翰的心，而他还在继续说。

“我知道聂叔给了你人口拍卖场的地址，我是被当做玩物买走的，我不听话，经常试图逃跑，他们骂过、打过，被抓回去之后灌过催情药，用过鞭子，用过烙铁，用过辣椒水，是在他们想要给我注射毒品的时候我说出了成分才第一次被当做人看。”

“四年前的四月六号，我那天偷了他们的手机，我甚至没报警而是给你打了电话，你接了三秒就挂了，三秒，我刚刚说出自己的姓名。”

李汶翰根本不记得这件事情，他茫然地看着地面，他花了很久才从记忆里找出这件事，四年前他还在上大四，那天上课快要迟到了，他匆匆忙忙跑到教室发现手机上多了个三秒的通话记录，那是个陌生号码且再没有打过来，他一直以为是在跑动中手机和衣服摩擦间接起来的推销电话，根本没想过再打回去。

现在想想那该是多么大的打击，当时毫不知情的李振宁一直认为是李汶翰在知道他是谁后才挂掉了电话。

他生生掐断了李振宁的希望，两次。

一次电话，一次妹妹。

他的家毁了李振宁的家，而他毁了李振宁。

他想说他不知道家里的那些事，他想说电话不是他挂断的，他想说的很多，可看一眼李振宁他就立刻变得失语，终究是他对不起他。

“花确实不适合养在这里。”李振宁端起桌子上的花，端详了几秒便松开手，自由落体的瓷花盆乒乒乓乓地碎了一地，泥土四溅，青白色的花根裸露出来，失去了保护。

“李汶翰，我曾经向往过和你一起的崭新人生。”

却也只是曾经。

李振宁越过李汶翰，肩膀擦过肩膀。

“……去哪里？”李汶翰花了好久才找回自己的声音，干涩而嘶哑，难听得像是半只脚迈进土里的老人。

“自首，然后报警，让你也体会一下家破人亡锒铛入狱的滋味。”

李汶翰那一刻脑海里什么想法都没有了，他只知道不能让李振宁去自首，牢狱之苦实在太苦了，从前他没有保护好李振宁，该赎罪的人是他不是李振宁。

他拉住李振宁被甩开，又急匆匆地伸手去拽他，李振宁被他的阻拦弄得有些不耐烦，回过身下手一点也不留情。

“错在我，我去自首，你可以好好的生活。”李汶翰苦口婆心地劝解李振宁，李振宁顿了顿，似笑非笑地看了看他。

“好好的生活？”他重复了一遍他的话，“监狱里的生活我觉得就挺好的，管吃管住还性开放，人生这么苦了，多符合及时行乐啊。”

Omega在社会上是无论走到哪里都被宠着的精致人儿，而在监狱里，是最没有地位的以色事人以求保命的下贱玩物，监狱里也分三六九等，不可思议吧。

琴弦在弹指间崩断，被打乱的曲调在轰鸣后归于寂静，李汶翰很莫名地被这句话激怒了，他怒李振宁的心死堕落，怒李振宁对自己的不珍惜。

“及时行乐是吧，那既然我也要入狱了，不如我也体验一下。”

抛弃了理智，褪去了人皮，归根结底是个野兽。

李汶翰扯过李振宁将他禁锢在怀里，一只手掐着他的下巴不允许他躲避，吻上李振宁的唇，说吻也并不合适，或许应该说他在撕咬李振宁，交缠的唇舌间弥漫着一丝血腥味，李振宁吃痛地推了他一下却推不开，禁锢住他的手臂像铜墙铁壁般堵死了他的方向。

“滚！”李振宁好不容易脱离了李汶翰发泄般的亲吻，冷着脸没好气地骂他。

“我要是滚了那不就便宜了别人，我可不愿意吃这个亏。”李汶翰一点都没受李振宁冷言冷语的影响，手下的力气一点不减，干脆利落地扯走李振宁的裤子。

李振宁举起手要打他，前一秒却被他握住前面，腰下意识软了下来倒向沙发。李振宁可以不再喜欢李汶翰，但李振宁的身体对李汶翰的敏感度是一时间抛弃不了的，尤其是李汶翰刻意放出了铺天盖地的信息素去压制他。

食肉动物只会用利爪留住自己的猎物。

“恶心。”李振宁嘴上这样说着，可当李汶翰摸上他的胸前两点时还是配合地微微颤抖着立起来。

“比起让一群人恶心你，我倒宁愿就我一个人恶心你。”李汶翰毫不留情地反击，话里话外都截断了李振宁去自首的想法。

“你是不是不行啊，前戏做这么久，硬不起来趁早滚蛋！”李振宁知道什么话可以激怒李汶翰，就好像李汶翰知道如何摧毁李振宁。

刚刚探入两根手指且还未完全适应的后面瞬间被填充上更火热且更粗壮的事物，两个人的脸都瞬间白了几分。

“不好意思，看来是你吃不下。”李汶翰勾起嘴角也不帮忙，虽然他卡住也不好受，但两个人都是嘴硬的人，他倒要看看李振宁会做什么。

李振宁像是和李汶翰较起劲来，他直起腰，手撑住沙发扶手，硬生生承受着撕裂的痛楚坐了下去，被贯穿的感觉让他有一瞬间失神，就好像灵魂出窍去追随了刚刚离去的妹妹，下一秒在体内又胀大几分的硬物却又将他飘走的灵魂塞回体内。

他听到他妹妹说在地狱等他，他也听到他妹妹说要他在这荒唐的人间饱尝风霜。

李振宁想，我的心里生了一簇在血肉上生长的罂粟花，比一切雪花都要纯白，茎叶贪婪地摄取着白骨中流淌的鲜血，要这人间从此化作地狱。


	6. 心上罂粟 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /ABO+🔞  
/蓝莓浆果A翰x 白罂粟花O深  
/三观不正+OOC+全是私设  
/本质是篇爽文

红砖白墙的公寓还留着未换的暖色窗帘，漆黑一片不显星光，当李汶翰披星戴月站在门前时突然生出一丝疲倦，以往给予他温暖的晕黄灯光不再亮起，他只好将怀里新买的绿植抱得更紧了些。

打开门，没人迎接他，唯一会迎接他的人目前失去了这样的机会。

李汶翰打开玄关的小灯换好居家鞋，将手里的两小盆绿植在塑料花盆里收拾好，在口袋里掏出一个透明小瓶，喷了些水在叶子上，左右欣赏了一会才端着它们去到李振宁的房间。

他会打开灯是李振宁意料之中的事情，只是短暂地眯起眼睛来缓冲不适。

“深深你看我买的花是不是很好看？”李汶翰拿着盆栽凑过去找李振宁，李振宁连眼神也没给，直接把头转向另一边不去看他。

“不是说觉得花不适合养在家里吗？可我觉得娇花就该被藏在家里好生供养着。”李汶翰也没在意，笑了笑又走到李振宁转头的方向。

“好生供养？”李振宁总归是有些不耐烦地看向李汶翰，一直藏在被子下的右手伸出来晃了晃，手腕处竟是锢着一副亮银色的手铐，手铐另一端连接着床，算算距离，他竟是连下床都艰难。

“不喜欢吗？我很早就觉得你的手腕生的好看，纤细却又有力，要是带上些禁锢的枷锁一定很好看。”李汶翰顺着李振宁的小臂摸到手腕，手铐大了一圈，显得李振宁的骨架愈发精致，他小指勾着手腕与手铐间的空隙将李振宁的手腕放到另一只手的掌心，像欣赏自己的艺术品一般，末了才握住手腕，常年摸枪的指腹间微微起茧，摩挲着手下滑嫩的肌肤。

“我以前倒是没看出来你还有这种变态爱好。”李振宁想从李汶翰手中收回手却以失败告终，只能嗤笑讽刺一句出气。

“没办法，我的深深太漂亮了，要锁起来才安心。”李汶翰轻轻亲吻了一下李振宁的手心，像羽毛在掌心扫过。

“我看过的一本书上说，在犯罪心理解读中，当一个罪犯亲吻你的手心意味着他想强奸你。”

李振宁像是有些不敢相信地看了一眼李汶翰，上下打量了一下，说:“我怎么没早点发现你这么不要脸！”

“我以为我说的都是看到你之后发自肺腑的情话。”李汶翰凑上来亲吻他的嘴角，一只手还握着李振宁的手腕，另一只手从衬衫下摆探进去，李汶翰强势地给李振宁换上自己的白衬衣，李振宁比他的骨架稍小些，上面的扣子少扣几个就会不经意滑下肩膀露出优美的锁骨。

“我不仅会说情话，我还更会做情事。”

李汶翰前倾覆上他的唇，交缠的唇舌间都弥漫着浓郁的蓝莓果香，夹杂着一丝微不可查的花香。

“你这信息素倒是霸道。”明明是李汶翰的信息素更为馥郁甜香，他却是先开口称赞了味道不显山不露水的李振宁。

罂粟花香与罂粟同源，若不小心便会上瘾，神不知鬼不觉，他是天生的毒品，注定要受众人追捧，万千宠爱。

李汶翰并没有完全褪去李振宁的衬衫，半挂着的衣服下露出扬起的蝴蝶骨，和主人一样骄傲。推到手肘的衣袖恰巧限制了李振宁的动作，他有些不舒服地往外翻了翻小臂。

“把手铐解开好不好，现在这样我没法抱着你，哥哥。”李振宁温软的南方口音夹着糯糯的鼻音，仿佛受了极大的委屈，下一秒就软的能掐出水一般。

李汶翰向下探入的手顿了顿，低下头轻吻了几下粉嫩的前端，敏感点被突如其来的刺激唤醒，半塌下腰陷进柔软的床垫。

“我也觉得不能让你抱着我太可惜了。”李汶翰安抚地去舔他的喉结，余光注意到李振宁眼里闪过一丝光，“可是呢，如果解开我可就抓不住你了。”

李振宁的小心思一计不成也不恼，他最习惯隐忍找时机，只是遗憾地看了一眼手腕处银光盈盈的刑具和相得益彰的暖黄灯光，能活动的左手搭上李汶翰的肩膀，轻轻一带，李汶翰顺着他凑上来和他拥吻，默契得像多年的甜腻情侣。

“给我生个孩子，嗯？”抽插间李汶翰突然俯下身子，贴到李振宁耳边低语，鼻音带出来的疑问尾音上扬，下身猛地一顶碰到深处的生殖腔，浅浅地在腔外磨蹭。

“不要！”生殖腔是Omega最娇弱的地方，李振宁本能地有些害怕，抓着李汶翰手臂的手禁不住微微用力。

“开玩笑罢了，我可不想弄个小东西出来和我争宠。”嘴上说着像个争风吃醋的小鬼，身下动作一点没放松，每一下都狠狠地撞击着腔口。“不过如果你不乖，我也不介意用孩子绑住你。”

李振宁被李汶翰萦绕在鼻尖的蓝莓果香惹得瘫软，没好气地横了他一眼也是眼波流转，李汶翰很少会在床上释放过多信息素，仅仅是维持助兴的量，他一直没有用信息素去摧毁李振宁的理智又给他恰到好处的享受。

“所以……乖乖的，好不好？”李汶翰用鼻尖去蹭李振宁的鼻尖，像是下垂着眼狗狗的讨好，轻声商量。

李振宁垂下眼，又长又密的睫毛晕染开青灰色的阴翳，没有回答。

李汶翰帮他清理过后顺这怀抱的姿势不肯松手，哄着李振宁同意他留下来，月上眉梢，李汶翰的呼吸逐渐均匀，怀中的李振宁睁开眼睛，目光越过李汶翰的肩背看到窗台上被带回来的花，是海棠花。

李振宁想，可惜凌晨四点还未到。

第二天李汶翰还不忘帮他一起弄好早饭放在床头橱上，临出门前如往常一样仔细地叮嘱过从家里调出来的两个Beta保镖好生看好李振宁，除了放人出来都要有求必应。

虽然已经万分小心轻手轻脚关门，李振宁还是在李汶翰关门声响起的那一瞬间醒来，扫了一眼站在房间门口的两名五大三粗的Beta，李振宁出声叫住其中一个。

“帮我去买几包糖好嘛？”李振宁左手撑着枕头慢慢坐起来，薄薄的被子散落到腰间，露出上身欢爱的痕迹。

“不用特别去挑，选你喜欢的就好。”

弯起眼角，勾起唇角。

年轻的Beta许是没见过这种场景。目光匆匆地躲闪，缓缓地点了点头，在转身出门的一瞬间喉结滚动，关上房间门之前微微探头，似乎对亵渎这幅世间美景感到不好意思。

这一切细微被李振宁尽收眼底。


	7. 心上罂粟 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /ABO+🔞  
/蓝莓浆果A翰x 白罂粟花O深  
/三观不正+OOC+全是私设  
/一个过渡章  
/本质是篇爽文

李汶翰站在家门口的时候就意识到了不对，公寓的门虚掩着，属于Omega的那种致命味道正在逐渐消散，两个调来负责看守的保镖没有出现在他们职责的岗位上。

确认过公寓里已经没有活人的气息，李汶翰快步走进去，刚一推开门，一个塑料质感的圆形事物便扑面而来，他下意识抬手挡了一下，那没来得及看清的圆形事物擦着他的胳膊向上升起，意识到是他和李振宁一起去游乐场是买的氢气球，他猛地伸手去抓气球线却还是差了一点，气球已经升到他无法触及的高度，原本被他绑在门把手上的氢气球已经在辽阔的天空中化成一点绚烂的色彩。

抓不住吗……李汶翰抬头看了许久，直到气球消失在他的视线中才肯罢休。

在玄关长廊的尽头见到了其中一位Beta的尸体，尸体已经微微僵硬，刀片划过喉管一刀毙命，符合他们家对保镖训练的一贯要求——快准狠。

李汶翰没有犹豫直接转身开车回警局，从他踏进警局开始，同事们的目光忍不住瞥向他却又在和他双目相对时立刻闪开，带着好奇和疑惑，几个平时和他插科打诨的人也是欲言又止。

“汶翰，你过来一下。”局长从审讯室出来，看到李汶翰等在门外也没有意外，略微浑浊的眼睛看向他也是没有太多情绪，还残留着审讯中做出来的严肃神态。

“局长，我的错。”李汶翰低下头，不等人开口就先负荆请罪一番，把事情一律揽到自己身上。

“我怎么说你好呢……”局长见他这幅认错态度良好的样子就知道无论说什么他都一定是油盐不进，叹了口气才继续说，“局里的规矩你也知道，停职检查是躲不掉的，你这几天就好好放松一下吧。”

“我知道，我现在能进去看看他吗？”

局长摆了摆手，把李汶翰带进去。李振宁在审讯室待的还挺惬意，即使手上带着手铐，手中握着的只是一个装着白开水的普通纸杯，但他的神情却像是在高档舞会端着高脚鸡尾酒杯，一副游刃有余的样子。

“晚上好。”李振宁见到李汶翰也并不意外，笑眯眯地和他打招呼，“很抱歉杀掉你家的保镖啦，他还挺可爱的，带我跑的时候还不忘给我买草莓软糖欸。”

一旁的人适时给李汶翰递上一沓照片，是另一个下落不明的保镖，隐约能看出来尸体是躺在一个破旧的水泥地上，看起来像是古旧的巷中，死法比上一个要惨烈一点，唇部微微发紫，更像是中毒的迹象，没有瞑目的双眼中浸染着不可置信，尸体上散落地撒了一堆花花绿绿的糖。

“你就这么想从我身边逃开吗？”李汶翰把照片散成扇形握在手里举给李振宁看，攥住照片一角的指节微微用力。

“是啊，你让我觉得恶心。”李振宁点点头，敛下眼不再看他。

“好啊，很好，那你先开心几天吧，我们很快会再见的！”李汶翰怒极反笑，手中的照片被他扬手抛向空中，洋洋洒洒中李汶翰的身影看的不太真切，李振宁微不可查地皱了皱眉，右眼皮跳动了一下，但他想不会的，虽然他没有确切的证据去拉李汶翰下水，但李汶翰是绝对会因为与他牵连的这段时间而受到调查的，有关李汶翰父母当年的罪证他也一并交了上去，那么，李汶翰又是因为什么这么自信？只是单纯赌气说的话吗？李振宁没由来地感觉到一阵不妙。

李振宁想的其实没错，李汶翰从审讯室出来之后就开始忙到焦头烂额，每天几乎没有时间合眼，他父母那边被李振宁提交了许多当年财务上的事情，李振宁家曾经的管家作为人证在帮他继续处理这件事情，但好在没有直接的音频、视频这种指向性的证据。

“事情我处理好了，准备好罚款。”李汶翰挂掉了和父亲的通话，证据大多数是财务方面的，李汶翰想办法把官司打成了经济纠纷，法院那边判了一笔巨大的罚款，蓄意杀人这个罪名由于证据不足只能判定不成立。

一条短信发送至他的手机上，为了尽量回避大数额罚款。李家的财产已经有大半转移至他的名下，等这次判决生效后，他父母名下的东西就不多了。

李汶翰向后半躺在软椅的靠背上，抬手按压了几下两眼间的鼻梁，掩不住地疲惫漫上双眼，烟叼在嘴上却没有点燃，烟灰缸里横七竖八的烟蒂和桌边泛苦的浓缩美式昭示着主人日夜颠倒的生活和并不轻松的近况。

高度紧张的作息和不规范饮食让李汶翰这一段时间内很难进入长时间的睡眠，他在椅子上浅浅睡过去又在十五分钟后醒来，眯着眼睛在桌子上摸了一会才摸到手机，拿到眼前看了一眼又迅速关上锁屏。

“什么嘛，还以为睡了有几个小时呢。”

锁屏的照片还是那张偷拍下来的一瞬惊艳。

手握成拳敲了敲后脑勺来让自己清醒一些，李汶翰脚蹬着地慢慢将椅子蹭到电脑前，输上一串密码后屏幕亮起，唯一打开的文件夹里放着几个视频，鼠标在所有视频上划过一遍，最后选定了写着李振宁逃跑那天日期的文件双击打开。

年轻一点的Beta拍了拍年长的男人，似乎是在和他讲笑话，把年长的男人逗的捧腹大笑，下一秒双指夹着刀片利落干净地划破了男人的喉管，随即迅速折断了男人的手腕，在确认过男人断气后才小心翼翼走向李振宁的房间，李振宁被他牵出来的时候还被好心地挡住了眼睛。

李汶翰说过，李振宁是该受万千宠爱的。

你瞧，即使是他的敌人都会为他倒戈，百般怜惜。

李汶翰的目光沉到李振宁主动伸过去的手，交叠的双手看起来好扎眼。

李振宁在出门前的最后一刻突然回过头，李汶翰和他的目光猝不及防地相交，李振宁的头微微向右偏了偏，唇角勾了起来，像是小心思得逞的小狐狸。

他知道这个监控，并且在向李汶翰示威。

像是被李振宁的举动逗笑了，李汶翰的肩膀耸了耸，到最后忍不住直接笑出了声。

“真的…太有趣了。”空旷的房间中响起低声的呢喃。

半晌。

“局长，等归队后我想申请调离。”

“对，调去监狱。”

猎人的枪失去了目标会熄火，但野兽一旦咬准了猎物就不会松口。


End file.
